User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/your favorite boss ghost in LM3
Sadly, I can't find the link to the boss spoilers, so I guess I'll show you them later once I find it. Your favorite Boss Ghost in LM3. Steward Chambrea Kruller Chef Soulfflé Amadeus Wolfgeist King MacFrights Dr. Potter Morty Ug Clem Serpci Nikki, Lindsay & Ginni Captain Fishook Johnny Deepend DJ Phantasmagloria Hellen Gravely So Who's My Favorites in Order? Battle I'm going to go with the boss order you find them in. Also I suppose that King Boo isn't in the Vault in E. Gadd's portable lab because E. Gadd had to tighten security to prevent him from escaping. Not listing Hellen because I don't focus on end-game bosses. #Amadeus Wolfgeist: Originally he was my most favorite boss ghost after that whole rage part of his (before he resurrects the Mad Piano, and by resurrect I mean return). His battle is just INTENSE, as he starts to rampage through as a piano. Yeah, he starts to rampage through! #Ug: Yeah Ug's pretty awesome, don't get me wrong, but basically it's Night at the Museum which is kind of bad or kind of good. Either way, it's really neat to see it move its head when lightning strikes and when it basically tries to attack you. Phase 2 though is just it trying to clobber you. #Captain Fishook: Yeah let's just say this rad shark utilizes Oozers and can be real game changer in Phase 3. But he ends up, like Ug, not really standing a chance against you once you expose him. Also it's kind of creepy for him to have an elevator button as the other eye? #Clem: Let's just say the way you fight him is really unique as no other ghost utilized such strategy. Heck the mines and the way he attacks though... it's just INTERESTING! He can somewhat take you down easily. #Serpci: Let's just say you finding a sand head of her is interesting and a good way to utilize a sand mechanic, okay? #Nikki, Lindsay & Ginni: These three magician sisters (i only remember berta and trixi) are pretty magical but all-in-all they're just pretty bland at fighting to say the least. It's more painful than the Clockwork Soldiers because they spin around you but they're... bland but still awesome. #DJ Phantasmagloria: Quite frustrating but the fight has some rad Gooper moves and it's unique for such ghost to actually manipulate a gang to attack you. Then her Phase 2 is just vinyl dodging. The Goobers hitting the dab will be painfully cringy for some people, though maybe they're trying to kill Luigi with the dab? #King MacFrights: Good, you have to dodge arrows and he has Phase 2 where he generically spin attacks. He also seemingly has a unique vulnerable state in Phase 1 so that's good. #Dr. Potter: Ranked above not because I'm giving him bias but due to the fact that things can get intense and it's REALLY hard to actually get a hit on him, which may be good or may be bad. Either way, #Kruller: Nice 1-on-1 fight, possibly the only one with Gooigi where you must dodge water from Kruller's water gun. But he ends up being too weak with no way to actually give Luigi a Game Over as far as I can tell; it is very hard to earn a game over but good. #Steward: Luggage throwing which does a ridiculous amount of damage is probably something which is the most defining but other than that it's just a bland boss where you must wait for him to throw the luggage. #Kaiju Goober: Too easy for such a godzilla boss, all you have to do is blow the fireballs back to him and button mash if you really want to burninate the costume off. Ranked above Chambrea for not being disgusting and ranked below Steward 'cause... well, IDK really. #Chambrea: It's just... eh, it's basically like Polterpup but you can't suck her up immediately and you have to Suction Shot her, chasing her down through rooms. All in all, she's also pretty weird, shown to be capable of swallowing an entire briefcase. #Chef Soulfflé: It's very bland, you just have to dodge his frying pan attacks, disarm him, and slam him like crazy. This is much less interesting than Chambrea, it's just your generic dude who spin attacks. #Johnny Deepend: I personally think it's too easy as it's just a stealth mission and once he gets stuck you just have to batter him around with volleyballs. Eh. Spits water but that's probably painfully easy. Design This time design generally. Gonna list Hellen this time around! #Serpci #Amadeus Wolfgeist #Clem #Hellen Gravely #Nikki, Lindsay & Ginni #King MacFrights #DJ Phantasmagloria #Steward #Captain Fishook #Ug #Chef Soulfflé #Dr. Potter #Chambrea #Kruller #Morty #Johnny Deepend Oh Yeah Generally the only ghost who has a backstory is Morty who basically laments the fact he lost his red megaphone. This director... can be captured... And FUN FACT: The common ghosts (Gooper, Hammer, Oozer, Slinker, and Trapper) spell out the word "GHOST" if you take their first letter in their name. And then, we have a mechanic VERY similar to Luigi's Mansion 1 which prevents Gold Bone hoarding. Wait, paying E. Gadd doesn't give him the money? How? Also I'm planning a game called Luigi's Mansion: Phantom Build. That's basically the Super Mario Maker of Luigi's Mansion; it's going to have a story mode and all that cute stuff and you can even place down boss ghosts but overall the concept is... complicated. I can confirm the first new ghosts but I can't confirm what they can do. *Disruptor *Bo Peepa Category:Blog posts